1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Known examples of light-emitting elements include a light emitting element including a light-transmissive electrode made of indium tin oxide (ITO) on approximately the entire surface of p-side semiconductor layer, a p-pad electrode made of metal on a portion of the light-transmissive electrodes, and an insulating film disposed in a region directly below the p-pad electrode. In such a light-emitting element, providing the insulating films allows for reducing light emission in the region directly below the p-pad electrodes, so that the amount of light absorbed by the p-pad electrodes can be reduced. However, in such a light emitting element, a part of light emitted from a region surrounding the region directly below the p-pad electrode may pass through the insulating films and may be absorbed by the p-pad electrodes. To reduce the light absorption, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-124321, a structure in which metal reflective films are disposed above the insulating films is proposed. With the metal reflective film between the insulating film and the light-transmissive electrode, light absorption by the p-pad electrode can be reduced.